The Illusionist
by kellymarianandanne
Summary: USED TO BE NEW TEACHERS! Ichigo and his friends get a surprise visit from Hueco Mundo occupants. When Ichigo gets ISS and Aizen reveals his motives what will Ichigo choose? Are his friends really in danger? Is Aizen telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**M'kay guys…I reread all of the chapters I have recently written and as you may have already read: they sucked, I am sorry to have realized this so late in the game. I've fixed the spelling and grammatical errors and hopefully made it a little bit less confusing…I promise chapter 2 of the new story is on the way. Please review!**

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu"

"Good Morning Kurosaki-kun!" a bustful young red head said the boy sitting in his desk.

"Oh, Morning Inoue," Ichigo looked up at Orihime as she settled in the seat next to him, joining the group

"Have you seen the teacher yet?" she asked. When Ichigo shook his head her eyes grew a little bit wider. "AAAHHH! I bet she was attacked by space eating monkeys and," as Orhime traveled off into her own world Ichigo gazed about the classroom. Inoue was right about one thing, it wasn't like the teacher to not be here so late.

"Classes," the loud speaker quieted the noisy classroom, "due to circumstances unknown, all teachers that taught the ninth grade and above are being replaced. Please make your new teacher feel welcome. If you don't I you will answer to me."

As the loudspeaker's voice dimmed ominous footsteps were heard outside the classroom. Classmates exchanged glances. 'Why were the old teachers being replaced?' 'Who were the new teachers?'

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered so only his friends surrounding him could hear, "Something isn't right- due to unknown circumstanc-"

His sentence was interrupted when a large teal haired intimidating man, supposedly the owner of the ominous foot steps, stepped through the door.

"Alright shit for brains, this my classroom I don't like troublemakers, don't talk back and pay attention. I am Mr. Jaegerjaques, if you don't like it; deal." The man looked directly at Ichigo and smiled.

Ichigo jumped from his seat as his new "teacher" smiled at him.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. The class looked at the usual reticent boy with awe. Why was Ichigo acting this way?

"I think you just earned yourself a detention Mr," the new teacher feigned naivety as he glanced at the class roster, "Kur-o-sak-I." He said the name slowly his grin widening with each individual syllable.

"WHAT? You aren't my teacher! You can't give me a detention!" Ichigo was infuriated. His only haven was being invaded, not only that but now he would have to protect those in his class 

that couldn't defend themselves against people like Grimmjaw. And to add to his already troubled mind: if Grimmjaw was there, who else was? Was Aizen already here as well? He glanced at Chad and the others; if his school was being invaded he would need their help.

"Actually," Grimmjaw said with a small chuckle, "I _am_ your new teacher, since you didn't, or refused to hear me before, and due to that fact I _can_ give you a detention."

"Ha, whatever. Guys get ready," Ichigo dug his hand into his pocket for his Substitute due to the fact that Shiningami badge only to find that it was MIA.

"OH! Kurosaki, looking for this?" his teacher held the missing item and let it dangle almost teasingly in front of the class.

"Bastard, where did you get that?" Ichigo was on his feet with Rukia and Chad at his back.

"Tsk tsk. Is that any way to talk to your teacher Kur-o-sak-i?" Grimmjaw dragged out the syllables again just to infuriate the boy. "I don't think your behavior has been very good. Maybe a few days in ISS will help get rid of that bad attitude."

Ichigo couldn't fight the man in his human form and if he was sent to ISS or whatever Grimmjaw was inferring, he couldn't protect his fellow students. It was a lose/lose situation, but Ichigo wasn't going out without a fight.

"Tch, whatever. You can't make me do anything that I don't want to," the orange haired boy persisted. His classmates were astounded. Tatsuki looked at her childhood friend as if in a trance, _since when had Ichigo last acted so strongly about something as small as a teacher change_? Taksuki knew Ichigo didn't like the last teacher _that_ much. If he had, he would have shown up to school more often.

"Okay Kurosaki, ISS for you," Grimmjaw announced with a grin only rival to a Cheshire, "with Mr. Aizen."

"WHAT?" Ichigo was now panicking as Grimmjaw closed in and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, you didn't know? Mr. Aizen has replaced the principal and is now in charge of disciplinary actions." The teacher pulled the unwilling student to the door. The others watched as Ichigo struggled in Mr. Jaegerjaques grip. Were teachers even allowed to pull students from the classroom? And why was Ichigo putting up such a fight?

"No noise until I get back chillin's, don't be bad!" _Something was definitely wrong with their new teacher_, Tatsuki thought. She knew something was wrong as she watched Ichigo try to pull away from the strange man. Ichigo knew something about this man. If it had something to do with Ichigo and she didn't know about it, it was probably part of his secret life that Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and that new student Renji or something shared. By the looks of it; things weren't as they appeared. Tatsuki was tired of not knowing what made Ichigo frown like he did, she was tired of seeing him run of to fight the monsters that she pretended not to see, and she was tired of being 

left behind like an incapable goof. Now it was her time. Ichigo was flung through the hallways by an over-enthusiastic blue haired Espada.

"You're in for it Shinigami," Grimmjaw gloated.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" Ichigo was in shock.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Grimmjaw was ecstatic, he was practically radiating joy.

"Ha, I bet you don't know! Number six? Come on you have to be really bad to have such a high number," Ichigo was taunting him now- buying time and not having any other way to get back at the blue haired man.

"What'd you say you little shit? You don't understand, do you? We've won, Soul Society is gone. It's just you and your little friends against **all** of Hueco Mundo." Grimmjaw was easily infuriated.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Soul Society gone? When did this happen? How? So many questions ran through his head he didn't know what to ask. Then the more sensible part of him told him to take a deep breath, and to calm down. Who's to say that Grimmjaw is telling the truth? What gave him any reason to trust the Espada? Besides nothing would come of him being over excited and impulsive.

"And you don't stand a chance against Aizen, or even me for that matter you little weakling, whatever hope you held onto you can let it go now. You are swimming into the shark's mouth, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Fuck staying calm.

"What? Who do you think you are? I've beaten you before Grimmjaw," Ichigo said the man's name like it was poison, "or don't you remember?" Ichigo yanked his arm out of Grimmjaw's grip, glanced down at the once missing arm, and smirked up at Grimmjaw.

They had stopped walking a while ago and were now situated a few class rooms down from the ISS room. Ichigo took a few steps back to put distance between the sadist.

Grimmjaw rammed Ichigo up against the lockers and held him there saying, "You have no powers here now, Shinigami. I can tear you apart."

"Grimmjaw please be gentle with the boy, he is only in his human form."

Tatsuki was getting worried. Their new teacher and Ichigo had been gone for longer than she liked, and the raised voices from the hallway didn't help either.

_Well, I guess it's time for me to follow up on my resolve. I can do this, I can help Ichigo, I can save him!_

With her resolve strengthened she stood and walked to the door upon opening it she saw something she never wanted to see; Ichigo was standing next to the new teacher with a look on his face that just spelled horror. There was another man in the hallway, but he was new. In fact Tatsuki knew that she had never seen this man before. He was saying something to Ichigo, Ichigo tensed up and made to run, but suddenly, by a force unknown was forced to the ground. The new teacher picked up Ichigo's unconscious form, (he had hit his head when he fell) and walked into the ISS room with the new man following.

Tatsuki was in shock. What was going on? She took a step towards the ISS room when Mr. J. came out.

"Hey you! Get the hell back in the class room!"

Ichigo needed help, and it was Tatsuki's time to save him.

Renji sighed as he looked at the board. This was the most boring part of coming to the real world, school, and this new teacher wasn't helping the situation at all. He was probably the _most_ boring man Renji had ever met. What with his old brown loafers, second century suit, and greased back hair this man was the very definition of dull.

Renji looked over at Rukia, she seemed to be drinking in the lesson. She was furiously copping notes- scratch that, she was just drawing. Renji turned his attention to his other counterpart, Ichigo. He was just sitting there, gazing with a blank look ahead. Renji had never seen Ichigo with such a blank look on his face, usually there was at least a scowl there, but not now.

"PSSSST, Ichigo, what's up?" Renji asked.

Ichigo slowly turned his head and just looked at Renji like he was the first thing he had ever seen.

"What?" Ichigo didn't even pretend to whisper. Renji anxiously looked at their new teacher.

"You look stupid, don't put that face on again!" Renji replied. Ichigo just turned his head back towards the board, but now he had a ridiculous smile on his face.

_Fucking hormones_ Renji muttered under his breath.

Tatsuki returned to the classroom as per Mr. J's request. She looked around. Ichigo was in deep shit and she knew the only one's that could help him were the new kids. Tatsuki glanced at them sitting together. The red haired one was slouched in his chair scowling at the board while Rukia was drawing furiously on a sheet of paper.

"What?" Tatsuki was confused. When Ichigo was around these three acted like they had known each other all their lives, but now they looked like they could care less that he was in mortal danger.

"Well, if they're not going to help, then I guess it's up to me, but how am I going to do this if I don't know what I'm fighting?"

Ichigo opened his eyes groggily, "ugggnnnnnggg," he moaned. Then like the floor had done his head, it hit him, all the memories of what was going on. He shot out of his seat only to regret doing so immediately. His stomach lurched and Ichigo collapsed on the ground holding his head.

"I see you're awake Ichigo." Ichigo slowly turned his head to see the man that he feared most sitting at the teacher's desk acting like invading schools and knocking out students happened on a regular basis for him.

"Aizen! Yeah I'm awake! No thanks to you! You didn't have to knock me out you know! You could have just maybe restrained me, maybe pushed me in, now I'm pretty sure I have a concussion," Ichigo let his pride take over, he was scared, but there was always one part of him that would never shut up. The only downside being, he could say some pretty stupid things whilst his pride was in power.

"Oh but I did, it would have been far to time consuming to drag you all the way in here and besides, Grimmjaw had to get back to his class," Aizen smiled, he knew just how to get under the boys skin.

"Grimmjaw doesn't have a class because he's not a teacher you idiot! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ichigo was not very surprised when Aizen increased his spirit pressure, he was surprised however when the man smiled and stood up.

"Your right, he is not a teacher. You want to know what's going on? Well I'll tell you. You see, Soul Society has fallen; you and your friends are the only ones that are still a threat to Hueco Mundo, and not a very big one. Being the last threat I decided to crush the problem at its source, so that's why we're here," Aizen had approached Ichigo and was now leering over him.

Not liking the fact that the older and intimidating man was over top of him Ichigo chanced standing again only to be pushed down by Aizen.

"There is no way you could launch and attack on Soul Society and not have us know, what about Renji and Rukia? Their phones would have gone off," Ichigo pushed the man's hand off and stood up despite the protests of legs, stomach, head, and well…body.

"Oh, it was a kind of spur of the moment kind of thing, now we have most of them under capture, but there were some, fatalities," Aizen still towered over Ichigo and Ichigo had a hard time keeping his stance under the man's unrelenting gaze.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he took a step back, "What do you mean fatalities? Who died? Who's captured?"

"All in good time, my dear boy but now I want to make a proposition." Aizen smiled and Ichigo took as an 'I'm really not going to like this' smile.

"Like hell I'd ever make a deal with you, Traitor," Ichigo's eye's flashed with defiance.

"You may want to reconsider, Ichigo," Aizen's spiritual pressure increased again, "taking into account I hold many of your friends captive, including Abarai, and Kuchiki now." His eyes were flashing with anger

"What do you want?" Ichigo hung his head.

Aizen looked at the defeated boy. Sure it had taken a lot of planning to get his far; making it so those fools at Soul Society and Urahara couldn't detect him and his Espada, setting an illusion on the principal of the school along with Kuchiki and Abarai, and tricking Ichigo but it was all worth it: his plan was finally coming together.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing to strenuous I can assure you, only to join my ranks as an Arrancar, maybe even an Espada- depending on how the transformation goes," Aizen smiled at the look of horror on Ichigo's face. He had known the boy wouldn't like this.

"What the fuck?! First you try to kill me, now you want me to join you and your team of fruit loops? Well someone definitely has not done their research because I'm impulsive, reckless, and not too smart but I'm sure was hell not a traitor and never will be one you over egotistical asshole. And there's nothing that you can say or do to change that fact," Ichigo stood up and then as if in an after thought added, "bastard."

Aizen increased his spiritual pressure forcing the red head to the ground and making it so all Ichigo could do was the basic 'B's- blink and breath. "I don't think you have much of a choice if you want your friends to stay alive, Ichigo-kun. And just to let you know, I hate profanities always have always will; so if you could refrain from using them I'd appreciate it ever so much." He was not at all surprised by the boy's reaction in fact he'd been anticipating it. Aizen then lifted the weight on Ichigo and started walking toward the door.

"I won't do anything you say unless I have proof that my friends are in danger," Ichigo was now leaning on a desk bracing himself incase the older man decided Ichigo's head needed to meet the floor, again.

"I suppose your right, I wouldn't trade myself for something unless I had proof the other end of the deal was indeed going to be met," Aizen looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. He then picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a number. "Grimmjaw, please bring Kuchiki and Abarai to the ISS room, thank you."

Even from down the hallway you could hear the sound of the door being kicked open. It seemed that Grimmjaw didn't like to have his lesson interrupted.

Ichigo was frozen next to his savior the desk, just staring at the door. _If this creep is telling the truth I don't know what I'm going to do! I can't let my friends die just because I couldn't swallow my pride…_ The door was slammed open and in walked Grimmjaw with Rukia and Renji in tow. They were like dolls, limp and eyes closed.

"What have you done to them you freak?!" Ichigo left the safety of the desk to leap at Grimmjaw when he realized that floor was constantly getting closer. He landed on the floor with a crash. Grimmjaw was able to save himself by throwing Ichigo's comrades on the floor and securing him self in the doorway.

"Now, now don't do anything rash Ichigo-kun, your friends, not you, will pay the price," Aizen scolded as he lessened his spiritual pressure.

"What have you done to them? If they're hurt-," Ichigo was cut off by a laugh from the door.

"You'll what exactly? Fall on us? Jesus, you're not that smart are you?" Grimmjaw was smirking, cockily in Ichigo's opinion.

"What'll it be Ichigo? Will you join us and save your friends or will you not join us and kill them?" Aizen was smirking now as well.

Ichigo was at a loss. What was he going to do?

Tatsuki was sitting in her seat quietly, as instructed by her new teacher to do so, when the phone rang.

"What?" her teacher answered irritably.

"Yeah I'll get 'em," The teacher hung up the phone and went to Ichigo's friend's seats who were still acting ridiculous. One was still drawing and the other was still glaring at the chalk board. Mr. J approached them and (much to everyone's surprise) judo chopped them. Rukia and Renji's faces fell on their desks as the slipped into unconsciousness. The other students were in to much awe to speak. They just watched in shock at Mr. J dragged the two students to the door and kicked it open as if the door was responsible for all that had gone wrong in his life.

Tatsuki stood up. If she was going to do something she needed to do it now while the murderous teacher couldn't catch her. She bolted towards the door ignoring the cries of her fellow students calling her back. She needed someone who could help, someone who would know what was going on. She'd need _his _help- but she wasn't sure she'd be able to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how's it hanging? It's been a while I know…sorry so much to do so little attention span…but please enjoy the second chapter of The Illusionist…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never have, never will.**

"So for the sake of my friends' lives I have to join you and your Espada," Ichigo clarified. He wanted to make sure he got all the facts straight before he sold his soul. Literally.

"Correct," Aizen replied, everything was going exactly according to plan he would soon have the boy in his ranks and then taking Soul Society would just that much easier.

"Can we hurry this up, my temper is wearing thin with these brats and I'm pretty sure that maiming children would arouse some suspicion," Grimmjaw sighed, he hated being in the human world surrounded by weaklings.

"Grimmjaw your temper may be thin but your attention span is even worse. Or did you notice that one of your students just vacated the premises and was just waiting on my order to retrieve her."

"Fuck," was the only word that came out of Grimmjaw's mouth as he shunpoed out of the building.

"Wait a second…" Ichigo had been contemplating and finally saw the fluke, the one thing that didn't make sense. He'd beaten Aizen at his own game! "Surely, Aizen, if you've already conquered Soul Society, why on Earth would you possibly need me? I mean I know I'm a likable person and all, but all of this seems a little elaborate," Ichigo smirked as he began to back away from the man to gain some fighting room. _Oh when Renji wakes up he is soooo not going to believe that I just beat Aizen at his own game. That I am smarter than the all knowing bas-_

"You don't think I am merely going to stop with Soul Society do you? Why would I be king of one world when I could easily be king of two? No Ichigo Earth will soon me mine as well," Aizen said leisurely. The boy was smarter than he lead others to believe, or even himself to believe.

"EARTH? What? Why? They can't fight let alone see you! Well most of them anyway," Ichigo was on the verge of hyperventilating. This man was so FREAKING ridiculous and power hungry, he would put Donald Trump to shame.

"Once beaten into submission, always submissive," Aizen shrugged. "If they're used to have an overlord in the real world when they die it will be easier to accept. There will be fewer riots, and some of them might gain a certain loyalty towards me. I, like you Ichigo, am an amiable person," Ichigo hated that Aizen used his own words against him.

It was strange, but the only thing that came to Ichigo's mind at the moment was; _This guy must be killer in a debate_.

**NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE**

Tatsuki was panting as she reached her destination. It had taken her ten minutes on a usually twenty minute run. If only she could have this amount of adrenaline at a track meet.

"MR. URAHARA! MR. URAHARA!" Tatsuki slammed her fist on the doors of the shop. She knew that her time was limited and that it would take a while to convince this upstanding citizen who was the very definition of normal, that men with strange powers were invading her school.

"Why Ms. Tatsuki! What are you doing here? You usually don't show up unless your practice equipment for your karate class has broken! It couldn't have broken already! I sold it to you just last week, you need to take it easy my little ninja," the old man giggled behind his fan. If that wasn't disturbing Tatsuki didn't know what was. But she didn't have time to ponder the might-be psychological defects of the man, Ichigo needed her.

"Listen, you're going to have a hard time understanding this, I don't quite understand it myself but just let me tell my story without any interruptions," she paused to see if Urahara had any objections. He just nodded his head and she continued.

"This morning over the loud speaker the principal told us that due to unknown circumstances all of our current teachers would be replaced. I didn't think much of it. But then this blue haired man came into our room and Kurosaki Ichigo, you probably don't know him but he as been my friend since I was like three, started to freak out. Ichigo screamed at the man telling him that he was not a teacher and that he shouldn't be there. The teacher just smiled and sent him to ISS- In School Suspension- When Ichigo found out who the teacher was that was handling ISS today he almost fainted! He was so scared, I've never seen him like that before. So the blue haired guy, Mr. J, took Ichigo out into the hallway and I followed and stood at the door. As soon as they were out of the room Mr. J started talking to Ichigo about how weak he is and how this place called Sold Propriety or something has fallen. Then _another_ man came out into the hallway and Ichigo tried to run but…it looked like he had been pushed down but no one had touched him. Mr. J picked him up and dragged him out of the hallway in the other classroom. I went back into my own classroom and saw these two new kids just sitting there. When Ichigo was with them they always acted like they had know each other for years but as soon as he was in trouble they totally ignored the fact," Tatsuki paused to take a breath.

"Let me interrupt you for a second. These new students, one was scary with tattoos and red hair, and the other had short black hair and was on the small side?" Tatsuki nodded. "Well well, this is turning out to be very interesting. Please continue with your story," Tatsuki was a little surprised at the man's knowledge of the new students but it was not her primary concern.

"So Mr. J came back in and he told us to sit down and be quiet. Then the phone rang after a few minutes and he must have gotten orders from Mr. Aizgen to bring the new students to the ISS room because he walked over to them and knocked them out from behind then dragged them into the hallway just as he had done with Ichigo," Tatsuki finally took a breath and concluded, "that's when I left to come here."

"I am curious to know how me, an measly old man, would be able to help in this strange situation," Urahara was walking back into his shop motioning for Tatsuki to follow.

"Well you supply me with basic Karate gear, but I know that that's not all you carry. If my classmates and I could just overwhelm the new teachers with our numbers then I'm sure that we 

can win!" Tatsuki finished with more confidence in her voice than in her plan. It was a stretch but she'd do anything to help Ichigo.

"My dear, I don't think that any army in **this** world could stop these men. But I do wonder what they want with poor Kurosaki. I guess standing around here won't he-"

"There you are, I knew I was missing one student," Mr. J was standing in the air looking down at Tatsuki and Urahara.

"Well, isn't this a pickle," Urahara closed his fan and reached for his cain.

**NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE**

"Fine," Ichigo conceded, "I'll join you but you have to promise that nothing will happen to anybody here, **or** in your prison."

"You have my word," Aizen nodded. "You've made the right decision Ichigo," Aizen walked towards Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's back.

"I hope so," Ichigo whispered under his breath.


	3. A Change in Pace

**For Toshiro-kun whose patience with me is apparently everlasting and ok.so.i'mlame who is my inspiration for all of my stories. She is the K in the kma- now please enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach **

"Now Ichigo, I am going to wake up your friends, Abarai and Kuchiki. I know your first noble reaction is, or should I say was, going to be to warn them of the impending danger and of the defeat of Soul Society," Aizen looked at Ichigo's mouth open to interrupt him and cut him off, "Yes my boy you are indeed that predictable but on to more pressing matters. When I do wake them up I believe it would make my life easier if you were to act as though coming to my side was entirely your decision. And if it would make my life easier it would be in your best interest to follow along."

"So not only am I being forced into joining your damn 'cause' but I have to act as though I'm betraying my friends my own volition," Ichigo raised his eyebrows but his tone wasn't one of defiance, it was more one of exasperated clarification.

"Yes, but believe me Ichigo; once they see what happened to their beloved home I'm sure they'll understand the situation and be fully convinced of your innocence." Aizen knew he wasn't the best guy in the world but he was growing tired of insulting his life's work. A person of Aizen's power can only humble themselves so much.

Ichigo nodded not liking the fact that he was comforted by the man who was the cause for his anxiety. He moved over to the side of the older man not standing too close but standing close enough to make his loyalty seem believable. He knew that if he could, Ichigo would stand as far away from the man as possible. This thought reminded him of Karin's favorite Christmas movie (1) something about not touching Aizen with a ten foot pole?

Aizen stepped forward and knelt down beside the two Shiningami. He muttered a few undistinguishable words and stepped back giving them room. Rukia was the first to wake up and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What...Aizen! What are you doing here," just as Ichigo had spat his name earlier Rukia said it like she loathed even saying his name.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki it is nice to see you again too. I hope you've been well," Aizen bowed and gave her a pleasantly faked smile, the one that had fooled all of Soul Society for years on end. Rukia scowled and Renji decided to make himself known. Neither of them had seen Ichigo yet.

"Yeah, you bastard, what **are **you doing here in the real world? If you're trying to recruit me again (2) you can kiss my ass," Renji started to stand up when Aizen responded.

"No, not this time Abarai, I'm sorry to say you've missed your chance and I've move on to bigger and better prospects," Aizen smirked soon it would be show time for Ichigo- he wondered how good of an actor the boy would be.

Renji snorted, "So what? You've picked up some little dismal snot from a high school? Who's the sad excuse of Shiningami so I can kick his ass?"

Ichigo winced at Renji's harsh words and suddenly he didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Rukia's mouth opened as her eyes widened. "Ichigo why are so close to Aizen? GET AWAY FROM HIM ICHIGO! NO! YOU CAN'T YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO US! YOUR NOT LIKE THEM, YOU DON'T BELONG THERE!" Rukia went into hysterics. Ichigo bowed his head and Renji seemed to catch on and stood up all the way.

"No, no Ichigo," his voice wasn't a scream like Rukia's it was hardly even a whisper and somehow it hurt worse, "come over here. That's not you…" his voice seemed to trail off.

All of the sudden Ichigo raised his head and a cruel smirk played on his lips, "Actually, _Abarai, _it is."

**NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE**

"Tatsuki, my friend, do you like cats? Are you allergic or do you have an incredibly miss placed ill will towards the poor animals?" Urahara was speaking over his shoulder as Grimmjaw was drawing his own sword. "I believe that some quickness in your answer would be appreciated."

"Cats? What does that have to do-"

"Please, just answer the question," Urahara interrupted her.

"Um, no cats are fine I like them alright," Tatsuki was incredibly confused by the man's eccentricity. Wasn't he about to fight? Why wasn't he paying attention? There was definitely something that she didn't know about Urahara.

"Well, perfect! Yoruichi, please escort this young lady back to her school and make sure to help Chad, Inoue, and Ishida. I believe they don't see things as they are," Urahara called out. Suddenly a black cat, appearing out of the shadows, stalked towards the teen.

"Follow me girl," Yoruichi said and then leapt away. Tatsuki was too worried about Ichigo to stop and consider the laws of nature that were just broken. She took off following the unusual cat.

Grimmjaw lunged at Urahara his blade making full contact with the shop owners blade and said, "Now that your conversation's done can we get started?"

"Yes, I'd like to let you know I do appreciate your patience but I do have to wonder why you let me continue. Your reputation doesn't exactly lead me to believe that you're a patient one." Urahara pushed the Espada off him and brought his sword to his side; almost as though he was casually resting it against the ground. An ordinary swordsman would have thought the man a fool, leaving his entire body unguarded but Grimmjaw saw the perfect defense. He saw that Urahara was purposely luring his attacker to hit his left side where he had silently created the Shiningami version of a Cero in his left hand. The only indication of this was that the hand was cupped to face the man's back and a slight increase in reiastu.

"I see through your tricks old man. And I thought that you were supposed to be smart," Grimmjaw smirked, he like this man. This man…would be fun to kill. "Why don't you tell me?" Grimmjaw charged his own Cero and launched at the shop owner while following up with his sword.

Urahara launched his Blue Fire to block the Espada's Cero. Then brought his sword up to block the predictable attack and pushed Grimmjaw off him. He used both hands to fortify his sword and used shunpo to go sword to sword with the blued haired man. "Well, there are possible reasons that I've worked through- would you like to hear them?"

"Sure," Grimmjaw laughed and launched himself forward in an effort to push the man off balance. Urahara merely moved himself to the side letting his opponent's force be the downfall of him, literally. Grimmjaw caught himself and turned again.

"Well, either you really don't care about getting little girl back to school which would mean you don't fear Aizen, which in turn would mean that you are extremely powerful and I might be out of my league," Grimmjaw smirked, "or there is some unrest in Aizen's ranks and you really do fear him but don't like him, to put it nicely, and would prefer a fight than to follow orders. Am I close?"

"You've pretty much hit the nail on the head, old man," Grimmjaw laughed as he charged Urahara. "Except for one thing," Grimmjaw sondoed (3) so that he was behind Urahara, and whispered in his ear, "I fear no man," and made to slash Urahara's back, when the man with unexpected speed flipped his sword around and stabbed the Espada in the stomach.

"That might be a mistake, my friend," Urahara sighed. "But if you're up for change I can help you with that."

**So I hope you've liked it, and please review…I'll try to update soon, see you next time!**

**1- I know they're Japanese but who doesn't like Christmas? BTW: Incase you didn't get it; it was a "Grinch Stole Christmas" reference**

**2- A little known fact: when Renji was graduating the academy Aizen had him admitted him into his squad- he tried to make Renji one of his little followers like Hinamori but Renji wouldn't do it! ;) that's Renji for 'ya!**

**3- Isn't that the Espada version of Shunpo? I'm pretty sure...**


	4. Betrayal? Or not?

**I don't own bleach never have never will**

**sorry for the late update I've been pretty busy- please do enjoy this new chapter!**

"Actually, _Abarai_, it is," Ichigo's voice was a mere shadow of what is had been a few moments ago. It was no long soft but harsh and laced with malice. Aizen was actually impressed. Here he'd thought that he would have to step in and do most of the talking but the boy was proving to be a talented actor.

"What? Ichigo what's going on?" Rukia had gotten a grip on herself and was now standing next to Renji. "What has he _done_ to you?" her voice was, now, the same kind of profound whisper that Renji's had been. So soft, so low, yet so hurtful. Ichigo thought his heart might rip out of his chest due to the pain of his friends' hurt looks. Each soft whisper, each devastated expression seemed to pierce his heart a thousand times over. Ichigo needed to finish this fast, if he didn't he knew for sure that he would break.

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "Nothing, Aizen has done nothing to me. I've merely finally seen the truth in your so called justice- _shinigami. _You parade around spewing self righteous garbage! Have you realized that _all_ of the so called monsters that we have fought have been by-products of Soul Society's research? The Bountos? The Quincy? Hell, they- heh, I mean- you even created Aizen! All of terrible monstrosities that oppose the Shinigami are those that the Shinigami have made! How much longer?" Ichigo decided get to his point. Most of the things he said had been things that he had stayed up at night thinking about. It was true- all of Soul Society's problems; they had caused them themselves. It was truly a self destructive, self righteous, self involved civilization.

"How much longer, what?" Renji looked up, his face was dark. It no longer held the hurt, betrayed look, no, now it only held anger. This Ichigo could deal with.

"How much longer do you think they were going to keep me alive? You know what I am! A fucking Vaizard! How much longer were they going to wait to come clean up _this_ mess? I'm outside the norm! I'm an abomination!" Ichigo finished and took a breath as if to calm himself. "No, I will not be destroyed because I am different, because I can excel in ways that they couldn't even dream of. I will go where I can climb to the summit of my powers. Once there I will release an avalanche- a _purple avalanche_ where it will destroy Soul Society and I will be undefeatable." Upon saying the words _purple avalanche _(1) Ichigo looked directly into Rukia's eyes making sure not to change his facial expression but, hopefully, getting his point across.

Rukia's eyes widened with comprehension. "Don't worry, we'll survive," her voice held no hurt- it was reassuring now, like she was trying to comfort Ichigo, "we'll fly over top of your avalanche like a _green eagle_ and we will conquer you, you and _Aizen_."

Aizen watched this transaction between his new conquest and Rukia. _Well, the boy does have strange metaphors…_ If Aizen had been a lesser man he would have gasped, but of course this is Aizen so he held his emotions in check. He grabbed Ichigo by his hair opened a gargantua and threw the boy through it then turned around to face the shinigami. He raised his reaistu so the two wouldn't be able to make any movements toward him or his portal.

"Well, well, very clever indeed. I must warn you though…he is mine- and will never come to your side again. I look forward to seeing you soon." Aizen smiled and turned to enter the gargantua and said over his shoulder, "If you follow us, please expect a quite painful death. My Espada have been restless recently."

**NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENEXTSCENENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE**

Grimmjaw woke and realized that something was amiss. He looked around to find himself in a quaint tea room with the strange man who he had fought smiling pleasantly from across the room. In front of the man were two cups of tea.

"It's nice to see your awake! I'm sorry I had to resort to such crude means but I really thought we could both benefit from a conversation. Please- have a cup of tea," and with that the man began pouring the warm beverage into the cup nearest Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw growled. He did not like this mans familiarity with him. _It breeds contempt _thought the Espada. But then he realized it didn't take a lot for him not to like someone. So Grimmjaw sat up and glared at the cup. It reminded him of Aizen. He back handed the cup and it smashed into the wall, destroying the china. Grimmjaw lifted his gaze then glared at the man.

"You don't like teaI suppose," Urahara tittered and took a sip of his own offensive drink.

"Enough! Just tell me what you want," Grimmjaw banged his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

"Ok, you don't like Aizen. I don't like Aizen. We have a common enemy."

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"We can work together to dethrone him."

"I'm not fighting battles I can't win. You don't know how powerful he is. How many spies he has inside of your _secure_ Soul Society. I hate the guy, yeah. He's an ass. But he lets me fight. If that's all he asks I'm fine."

"Do you like being belittled? Being treated like a troublesome child? And who says that this is a battle you wouldn't be able to win? If we work together you will never have to work for someone again."

At that Grimmjaw started laughing. The Espada was soon paralyzed with it, almost falling over. Urahara's smile faltered.

"HAHAHAHA! You? Work with me? HAHAHAHAHA! That's a great one _shinigami_!" Grimmjaw's laughter died down and with one finger he wiped the invisible tear off his face. "You don't seem to be clued in here pal, so I'll help you out. _Your_ mission in life is to kill hollows and my mission in life is to be a pain in the ass every step of the way," he chuckled again and leaned his back up against the wall. "I doubt your intentions are friendly. If I agreed then you'd probably just use me and as soon as I was done you'd get rid of me just quickly. No…I don't think so."

"My friend, have you realized that I'm not in Soul Society? That I'm not wearing the traditional robes of a shinigami? It's because I've realized how wrong and destructive that they can be. I'm a separate branch, if you will. I know that, for all your rough exterior, you are generally against Aizen and therefore, in my book, a good guy."

**NEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENEXTSCENENENEXTSCENENEXTSCENE**

"What the hell Aizen? I was doing what you freaking told be to!" Ichigo yelled at the man entering the white halls. He was trying to play it off that he had no idea why Aizen was so infuriated when, in fact, he had a pretty good idea why.

"Don't try to feign naivety, Ichigo. I was once a member of Soul Society- or don't you remember?" Aizen snarled. Now that he was away from the enemy he could show who truly enraged he was. Ichigo opened his mouth and was about to reply when he was interrupted by Aizen.

"I know about the terms you are given when you become a shinigami. Code words- so that if something goes wrong you can use them to alert your companions without letting the enemy know. My safe word was green rope while my danger word was purple avalanche. It seems Soul Society merely recycles these terms- something to remember. But you don't seem to understand the seriousness of this situation, Ichigo. I'll just have to prove it to you." Aizen bent over Ichigo, who was still on the ground from being thrown through a portal, and mutter a few incomprehensible words. A blue ringlet, like hand cuffs, surrounded Ichigo's wrists and a glowing blue string was attached. The string was obviously meant for Aizen.

"Are you kidding me? A freaking leash?" Ichigo began to pull at the blue reaistu, trying to free himself.

"No. You have proven yourself fully unreliable so I'm afraid I simply must resort to these crude methods- I must shorten your leash. If you will." Aizen smirked at his own joke then stood up pulling the teenager with him.

"Now, let's go see who will pay for your impertinence."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? The reason you agreed? Oh my boy your memory is truly lacking. I've captured Soul Society. I have your comrades, or should I say old comrades. I'll make them pay for your…mistake. The only question now it what to do?"

"No! Don't! Please, I'm sorry! I couldn't let Rukia and Renji think I'd betrayed them! I'm sorry! Don't hurt anyone!"

"It's too late for any of that Ichigo. You really should think about the consequences of your actions from now on since you won't be the one paying for them."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Well, I'm no sadist so no torture," Ichigo mentally sighed in relief- that had been one of the worst scenarios he'd been thinking of, "how about an execution? That seems fair right? Who to choose? Why not Hitsugaya? He's been a thorn in my side for quite some time now."

**I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this longer than the other chapters I hope you like it! Please review! and if you know if it's **_**Hitsugaya **_**or **_**Hitsuyaga **_**please let me know- I don't want any inaccuracies and I've seen it both ways**


End file.
